Leia
by leelax
Summary: Qui est Leia? La princesse rebelle n'est pas simplement la sœur de Luke et l'épouse de Han, elle a aussi eu une vie avant de les rencontrer, fait des choix, des erreurs...et puis il y a toutes ses choses qu'elle sait faire sans savoir pourquoi. Et puis, il y a ce seigneur noir, bras droit de l'empereur, qui l'attire malgré elle Crédits: les persos et l'univers appartiennent à G.L
1. prologue

L'aube se levait sur la capitale d'Alderaan. Une nouvelle journée commençait avec son lot d'inquiétude et d'incertitude sur un avenir désormais bien plus sombre que l'homme, debout face à une imposante baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur un panorama hors du commun, n'avait pu le concevoir. Le sénateur Bail Organa contemplait le paysage montagneux depuis le haut de la tour du palais royal, trouvant une once de réconfort dans le spectacle du paysage.

Le Sénat Impérial venait de poser de nouvelles exigences qui contraignaient tous les systèmes de la galaxie à de lourdes taxes, tout cela dans le but de financer la campagne de « Purge » menée par l'Empereur et ses acolytes. L'Elimination de tous les contre-pouvoirs qui pouvaient éventuellement fragiliser son jeune régime paraissait inquiéter ce dictateur. Avec un mélange d'agacement et de lassitude, Bail soupira. Que pouvait-il faire ? Certes, Mon Mothma lui avait intimé d'être patient et d'attendre le moment propice pour agir, mais cela faisait quatre ans à présent…quatre ans ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était à la fois si court et si long. Son front se barra d'un pli d'inquiétude tandis qu'il repensait inlassablement à la chute de la République et au coût terrible que lui et son peuple tout entier avait dû payer depuis l'avènement de l'Empire. Bien sûr Palpatine était tout sauf un imbécile, il avait dès les premiers temps de son règne, soumis la délégation des deux mille qui regroupaient tous les sénateurs ayant manifesté leur désapprobation voire leur opposition à son influence durant l'agonie de la République, à une étroite surveillance. Avec amertume, Bail avait vu ses déplacements surveillés, ses relations professionnelles et personnelles observées par les sbires de l'Empereur. Il aurait voulu se battre, il aurait voulu agir, comme le lui avait suggéré à de maintes reprises, son épouse Breha. Mais pour cela, le sénateur aurait pris le risque de l'exposer elle et surtout, Leia.

La pensée de sa fille, serra le cœur du sénateur. Depuis le jour où elle était née, la plus grande peur de Bail était que l'Empire découvre son existence. Leia…la fille de sa plus fidèle amie, celle avec qui il avait planifié la création de La Résistance au pouvoir grandissant de Palpatine. Padmé. Il était difficile pour lui, même encore aujourd'hui d'évoquer la sénatrice de Naboo pour qui il éprouvait une sincère affection. C'est pour elle qui l'avait recueilli l'enfant, et par une curieuse ironie du sort, la ressemblance de la petite fille avec sa mère biologique était une des raisons qui poussait le sénateur à chérir encore davantage la petite princesse. Il la revoyait tellement en elle ! Leia possédait le même enthousiasme, la même passion, la même obstination que sa mère. Avec un sourire attendri, le sénateur Organa pensa à sa petite fille de quatre ans. Elle était encore si jeune, si fragile et pourtant, il était certain qu'elle deviendrait une figure importante aussi bien pour son peuple que pour la galaxie entière.

Oui…nul besoin de prophète ou d'oracles pour savoir que la destinée de Leia serait exceptionnelle. Bien que très jeune, la petite fille avait hérité de bon nombres de traits de Padmé mais pas seulement…la légèreté de Bail se voilà d'inquiétude soudainement. Leia n'était pas une enfant ordinaire. Il le savait…quand il avait décidé de l'amener avec lui, après sa naissance, le sénateur se doutait bien que l'enfant devait certainement avoir hérité également des traits paternels. Il avait seulement espéré qu'ils ne soient pas aussi « prédominants ».

La découverte de la grossesse de la sénatrice Amidala avait été une surprise, mais savoir qui était le père de l'enfant l'avait choqué. Dans sa mémoire, le visage jeune et un brin arrogant d'un chevalier Jedi se dessina. Le sourire confiant et la stature imposante du jeune homme qui était vénéré dans la galaxie entière aussi bien pour ses facultés exceptionnelles que pour son mépris du danger, lui arrachèrent un énième soupir. Anakin Skywalker. Bail ne l'avait que très peu connu, mais comme tous les citoyens de l'ancienne république il éprouvait une profonde admiration pour le Jedi le plus puissant et le plus aventureux de sa génération. Un Jedi à la puissance hors du commun, à qui on avait attribué le surnom de « Héros sans Peur » durant la guerre. Par bien des aspects, Leia tenait également de lui. Et c'était cet héritage qui angoissait Bail. Leia paraissait maîtriser des choses qui lui échappaient. Avec inquiétude, il repensa au jour où la petite fille lui avait déclaré qu'elle éprouvait un vide dans son cœur Un vide que rien ne pouvait combler. Cela avait eu lieu ici même, dans le bureau du Sénateur.

- Je sais que vous m'aimez, pépia-t-elle alors de sa petite voix adorable en le fixant de ses grands yeux marron qui brillaient d'intelligence sous une cascade de cheveux bruns bouclés, mais vous et la Reine Breha ne parvenez pas à combler le manque que je ressens. Il manque quelqu'un dans ma vie, avait-elle tenté d'expliquer avec difficulté, je le sens, c'est comme un gouffre dans ma poitrine que rien ne peut combler hormis cette personne, je voudrais savoir si vous pouvez m'aider et m'expliquer pourquoi je ressens toutes ses choses, avait-elle alors demandé hésitante visiblement inquiète.

Breha avait alors étouffé une exclamation horrifiée. Elle avait toujours dissimulé soigneusement la vérité à tout son peuple et à la galaxie toute entière. Voire cette petite princesse, s'approcher si dangereusement de la vérité alors qu'elle avait brodée un mensonge qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement avait été un choc. Bail lui-même avait été secoué par cette révélation. Mais…si Leia était bien la fille de Skywalker cela n'était pas si surprenant. Les Jedi avaient la faculté de discerner le vrai du faux, ils pouvaient percevoir le passé et l'avenir. Mais, la fillette percevait-elle réellement la présence de son frère ? Ils n'avaient passés que si peu de temps ensemble, et Maître Yoda avait pris soin à ne pas les faire dormir dans le même berceau pour éviter ce genre de connexion. Son cœur s'était pourtant mis à battre de façon désordonné tandis que les paroles de Maître Kenobi refaisaient surface dans son esprit « il faut les cacher dans un endroit où les Sith ne décèleront pas leurs présences ». Si Leia avait des facultés de Jedi, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention de l'Empereur…et plus inquiétant encore, de l'assassin de son père : Dark Vador. A cet instant précis, le sénateur aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Skywalker soit en vie. Pour que le héros sans peur soit en mesure de protéger la petite fille. Lui n'en était pas capable. Et dans le fond de son cœur, Bail Organa savait que le seul moyen de préserver Leia était de lui fournir un protecteur possédant des pouvoirs que lui n'aurait jamais. Surtout si elle avait hérité de la puissance de son père.

Et pourtant…il y avait eu plus puissant que lui. Il s'était trouvé un être pour le faire chuter de son piédestal. Maître Kenobi s'était rembruni sur Polis Massa, quand Bail avait mentionné le fait de prévenir Skywalker et d'organiser avec lui une tentative pour reprendre le Sénat. « Skywalker n'est plus » avait soufflé maître Yoda avec difficulté. Mort…le héros sans peur. Mort en combattant Vador. La seule pensée de cette créature mécanisée, fit frissonner de dégoût le sénateur. Sa puissance devait dépasser toute mesure pour qu'il puisse venir à bout de Skywalker…et c'est en réalisant cela que Bail commença à sentir la peur s'abattre sur lui et serrer son cœur comme un étau. Que ferait Vador en apprenant l'existence de Leia ? Le sénateur préférait ne pas l'imaginer…

Breha bien sûr était folle d'inquiétude et avait engagé des espions pour savoir qui avait percé son secret et en avait informé la petite fille. Elle s'était lancée dans une course folle, que Bail laissait suivre son cours, sans intervenir. Devait-il dévoiler à sa femme les origines de la petite fille qu'il avait ramenée avec lui quatre ans plus tôt? Passant une main lasse sur son visage, le sénateur secoua lentement la tête tandis que la seule réponse qui s'imposait à lui était négative. Breha était trop fragile pour supporter un poids aussi lourd. La connaissance de ce secret risquait de la mettre en danger. Si l'Empire venait à suspecter des perturbations dans la Force, à cause des pouvoirs de la petite fille, Palpatine ne manquerait pas d'envoyer des émissaires pour enquêter. Breha devait rester dans l'ignorance. Cela valait mieux pour elle, songea le sénateur en s'arrachant à sa contemplation pour s'approcher de son bureau et programmer l'Holonet.

Sa respiration s'arrêta tandis qu'il découvrait horrifié, que le seigneur Vador, le bras droit de L'Empire, avait lancé une grande purge à l'encontre de Naboo, dont la reine Apailana était suspectée d'avoir hébergée des Jedi. Horrifié, le Sénateur s'éloigna des images holographiques montrant Theed, la capitale, en proie aux flammes, ainsi que les corps des citoyens jonchant les rues devenues des brasiers. Il déglutit péniblement en lisant l'article, qui faisait mention d'une arme biologique particulièrement nocive, qui avait annihilé la quasi-totalité des habitants de la planète. Même les Gungans n'avaient pas été épargné. Quand l'Empereur envoyait Vador quelque part, il ne pouvait y avoir de survivants. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Il repensa à la sénatrice Amidala, qui avait tout fait pour préserver sa planète, au peuple Naboo qui privilégiait la diplomatie par-dessus tout. Une larme coula sur sa joue, tandis que la colère l'envahissait. Massacré, pour avoir offert l'hospitalité, pour avoir donné asile à des Jedis en fuite. Un peuple entier détruit par la cruauté de Vador et la soif de pouvoir de l'Empereur.

L'Empire n'avait aucune limite et aucune décence. Serrant les poings avec rage, le sénateur Bail Organa prit une décision irrémédiable, qui le ferait certainement souffrir toute sa vie. Mais il le fallait…pour Padmé, pour Breha, pour Anakin et ce petit garçon perdu sur Tatooine …pour Leia.

* * *

- C'est fait Monseigneur, rapporta le capitaine en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'imposante silhouette sombre, il ne reste que quelques poches de survivants mais il semblerait qu'ils soient tous contaminés. Ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que les derniers Naboos ne succombent au virus.

- Bien Capitaine, répondit une voix mécanique, escortez la prisonnière à bord du vaisseau, nous repartons pour Coruscant.

- Monseigneur, reprit le capitaine, l'Empereur a-t-il donné des ordres concernant la planète, une fois qu'elle sera… « libérée » de sa population ?

Le capitaine regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. La silhouette menaçante s'approcha dangereusement de lui et le râle angoissant lui donna des frissons tandis que le seigneur Vador posait sur lui les yeux vides et noirs de ce casque inexpressif. Déglutissant avec peine, le capitaine sentit une sueur froide lui glacer le corps en longeant insidieusement sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que la créature se penchait vers lui sans un mot. Bafouillant des excuses, le capitaine s'empressa de déguerpir avant que son supérieur n'ait l'idée de le tuer, comme il avait coutume de le faire avec les officiers qui lui déplaisait.

Amusé par la terreur qu'il inspirait, Vador regarda l'officier s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Puis lentement son regard s'attacha à la ville en flammes. Depuis le balcon du palais royal de Theed, il pouvait contempler l'ampleur du désastre qu'il venait de provoquer pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Tout n'était plus que chaos et désolation et il trouvait dans la douleur des citoyens agonisants un réconfort. Maintenant…ils savaient ce qu'il en coûtait de lui désobéir. Partout les râles d'agonie se faisaient entendre et les craquements sinistres des bâtiments enflammés s'effondrant au sol comblèrent pendant un moment le vide que Vador éprouvait quotidiennement au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'y avait que dans l'horreur et dans la barbarie qu'il parvenait à oublier les douleurs atroces de ses propres blessures, qu'il parvenait enfin à s'extirper de ce poumon d'acier qui le maintenait en vie. Pourquoi l'empereur ne l'avait-il pas laissé périr dans les flammes de Mustafar ? Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se trouver un autre apprenti ? Pourquoi se soucier de lui, diminué comme il l'était ?

- Parce que vos pouvoirs n'en sont que plus grand Seigneur Vador, souffla la voix onctueuse du vieillard rabougri qui était à présent son maître, regardez-vous, vous voilà devenu bien plus fort que je n'aurai jamais pu l'espérer ! S'était-il réjouit avec un sourire mauvais, votre rage contre votre ancien maître est si puissante ! Si intense !

Avec dégoût, Vador, songea au plaisir non dissimulé de l'Empereur quand il avait décrit toute la noirceur qui émanait de son jeune apprenti. Oui…le côté obscur l'imprégnait totalement à présent. Il n'y avait plus une seule once de lumière dans cette âme tourmentée. Pas une seule note d'espoir. Juste une fureur…contre l'univers entier, contre tout ce qui pouvait vivre sans éprouver à chaque instant une insupportable douleur, quand le moindre pas était pour lui une torture. Vador haïssait tout du monde dans lequel il vivait. Il haïssait les Jedi et leur cruauté, il le haïssait lui ! Cet ancien maître, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ami. Obi-wan, songea-t-il avec rage. Il l'avait trahi, il l'avait mutilé parce qu'il avait peur de lui, il avait peur de la vérité que Vador avait tenté de lui révéler. Il pensait l'avoir affaibli ! Il pensait l'avoir laissé pour mort !

Mais…une fois de plus Obi-Wan l'avait sous-estimé. Vador avait survécu. Et c'est l'univers entier qui payait pour ce Jedi. Jusqu'au jour où il le retrouverait. Il lui ferait payer…lentement…en savourant chaque instant. Se délectant de la scène par avance, Vador n'entendit pas le bruit de pas rapide et nerveux de Moff Tarkin qui prenait place à ses côtés. L'amiral de la flotte impérial au visage froid et aux traits secs et disgracieux arborait un masque de survie dans lequel il respirait de l'oxygène vide de toute trace du virus létal qui avait décimé les Naboos en quelques jours. L'amiral était un homme connu pour sa cruauté et ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments humains. Il était un militaire rigoureux qui obéissait fidèlement aux ordres de l'Empereur, comme il l'avait fait durant l'Ancienne République. Mais même après ses nombreuses années de services, il éprouva un choc en voyant le spectacle affligeant de ce qu'était devenue la planète Naboo. De l'architecture raffinée et esthète de ce peuple il ne restait plus que des cendres et des fumées morbides. Vador était un animal impitoyable et redoutable. Une machine de destruction massive à lui seul. Retenant un frisson d'effroi, l'amiral s'approcha du seigneur noir des Siths et pris place à ses côtés :

- Il ne reste plus rien, murmura-t-il effaré devant le spectacle apocalyptique de l'ancienne capitale.

- Les Naboos devaient payer leur traîtrise, déclara froidement Vador, totalement indifférent.

- Certes Monseigneur, accorda Tarkin en contemplant le carnage, l'Empereur vient d'envoyer un message pour vous féliciter de ce spectaculaire résultat Seigneur Vador, l'informa l'amiral, il m'a également été chargé de vous transmettre sa réponse personnellement, ajouta-t-il hésitant.

Vador tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, visiblement avide d'entendre la réponse de l'Empereur. Tarkin resta un instant interdit face à une telle soumission. Si l'Empereur était impressionnant et intimidant par sa maîtrise de la politique et ses stratégies redoutables, il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'amiral que Vador le surpassait dans bien des domaines, notamment celui de la force physique. Il était certain que si l'envie lui en prenait, le seigneur noir, pouvait très bien renverser l'Empereur et prendre sa place. Cependant, cela ne semblait même pas lui effleurer l'esprit. Vador était totalement soumis à l'empereur et lui obéissait aveuglément. Il demeurait auprès de lui et veillait à ce que ses volontés soient exécutées le plus rapidement possible. Tarkin ignorait au juste quel était la nature de leur lien, mais il ne doutait pas que celui-ci fut particulièrement fort. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que Vador tue Skywalker, autre grand ami de l'Empereur, un Jedi qui s'était tourné contre lui au moment de la prise de pouvoir définitive de Palpatine au Sénat.

- Qu'a dit l'Empereur amiral ? Demanda Vador avec agacement.

- Il…il accède à votre requête, articula péniblement Tarkin, Naboo est à vous.

- Merci Amiral, conclut Vador avant de disparaître dans le palais en ruines.

Si la nouvelle était agréable, elle ne le réjouit pas pour autant. Rien ne réjouissait plus le cœur du seigneur Vador depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Parcourant rapidement le palais ravagé par ses troupes, il avança avec indifférence jusqu'à son vaisseau, situé sur la piste d'atterrissage aux pieds de ce qui fut jadis considéré comme le plus bel endroit de la galaxie. Vador avait accompli son devoir, les quelques Jedis trouvés sur Naboo étaient morts de sa main, la population exterminée et en gage de gratitude, l'Empereur lui réservait la planète pour son usage personnel.

- Monstre ! cracha soudain une voix toute proche au milieu des clones.

Avec indifférence, Vador se tourna légèrement vers la jeune femme qui venait de se soustraire de la poigne de ses gardes. Sa coiffure raffinée et élégante, sa tenue luxueuse en satin blanc recouverte de lys bleus était d'une telle finesse, d'une telle délicatesse, qu'elle saillait magnifiquement la taille fine de la reine des Naboos. Vador s'attacha à détailler le visage aux traits fins recouvert d'un maquillage blanc, les deux points rouge sur les joues encore arrondies par l'enfance, le trait rouge soulignant délicatement les lèvres lippues de la jeune adolescente qui se tenait devant lui. La reine Apailana devait être magnifique quand son visage n'était pas tordu dans une expression de haine farouche. Se précipitant sur le Sith, elle sortit de son kimono un blaster et tenta de le viser. Durant un instant, un très bref instant, Vador resta interdit, ses yeux se voilèrent tandis que le visage certes séduisant de la reine était remplacé par sa mémoire perfide, par celui, bien plus beau encore d'une autre Naboo. Elle aussi avait été reine…la respiration heurtée par ce souvenir fugace, Vador revit durant l'espace d'un instant, une autre jeune femme tourmentée courir maladroitement vers lui, entravée par son état. Serrant les dents sous son armure opaque, il ferma un instant les yeux tandis que le souvenir persistant de ce visage en larmes surgissait à nouveau.

- Seigneur Vador ! Cria le jeune capitaine qu'il avait terrorisé peu de temps auparavant en descendant du vaisseau.

- MEURS ! Cria la jeune femme en pointant l'arme sur lui prête à tirer.

La rage que provoqua ce souvenir, sortit le seigneur de sa torpeur et il tendit le bras, plus furieux que jamais en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci suffoqua immédiatement tandis qu'un étau enserrait sa gorge. Mourir…mais quelle idée ? Songea Vador amusé, il ne pouvait pas mourir dans les flammes…c'était elles qui l'avaient créées.

- Sei…seigneur Vador, intervînt avec diplomatie Moff Tarkin qui venait de sortir du hangar à vaisseau, la Reine Apailana doit être ramené sur Coruscant comme l'ont exigé les Gouverneurs Impériaux, elle doit être remise à la justice impériale.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, claqua la voix gutturale, en relâchant sa prise au grand soulagement de l'amiral.

Apailana tomba lourdement sur le sol et toussa en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle massa sa gorge douloureuse en larmes tandis que les troupes de l'Empire la remettait brutalement sur pieds. Cependant, bien que très faible la jeune souveraine lança un regard méprisant au seigneur Sith et lança sur un ton de défi :

- Profitez de votre pouvoir seigneur Vador, car il viendra bientôt quelqu'un pour vous en déposséder !

- Crois-tu que tes menaces ont un quelconque effet sur moi petite fille ? Rétorqua la silhouette sans visage sur un ton mordant.

- Tous les Jedis ne sont pas morts Vador ! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau en résistant aux gardes qui l'emmenaient. Anakin Skywalker saura bien comment vous détruire, il n'aura pas une once de pitié pour celui qui lui a enlevé sa grande amie la sénatrice Amidala.

Moff Tarkin haussa les sourcils surpris et jeta un regard inquiet en direction du bras droit de l'empereur tandis que la reine savourait l'effet que sa déclaration avait produit. Visiblement Vador ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'amiral retint son souffle et observa le seigneur Sith qui ne laissa pas filtrer la moindre réaction en dépit de la rage qui émanait de lui. La seule évocation du nom de Skywalker le mettait dans des états de rage impossibles à contrôler, et au fond de lui, l'amiral ressenti un très mauvais pressentiment. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune reine, qui défiait du regard le Sith. La vie de la jeune femme venait très probablement d'arriver à son terme. Quoi qu'ait pu lui faire le Jedi, Vador en gardait un souvenir suffisamment amer pour détruire tous ceux qui osait l'évoquer devant lui. Tant et si bien que le nom même de son ennemi disparu avait fini par être proscrit dans toute la galaxie. Tarkin ne doutait pas un seul instant que la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa bravade allait entraîner. Non vu la terreur qu'elle éprouvait à le voir glisser vers elle, telle une menace sourde, elle n'en avait pas du tout conscience.

Vador s'approcha lentement de la captive qui essaya de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait au-milieu des clones. Mais trop faible, elle ne put rien faire pour s'échapper et vit la sombre silhouette glisser vers elle d'un pas étonnement leste. Son cœur se mit à battre une chamade désordonnée alors que la peur commençait à s'infiltrer dans chaque fibre de son corps. Vador, satisfait de l'effet produit, pencha la tête et approcha son visage mort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que quelqu'un va venir vous sauver « votre majesté » ?

- Anakin Skywalker le fera, j'ai foi en lui, tout comme la sénatrice Amidala, il vous vaincra, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en plongeant ses iris sombres dans ceux absents du masque noir, il nous rendra notre liberté.

- Ça ma chère j'en doute, claqua la voix implacable de Vador en dégainant son sabre laser, je l'ai tué il y a longtemps.

Et avant que la reine n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le vrombissement de la lame rouge fendit les airs et s'abattit rapidement sur la jeune femme qui poussa un hurlement atroce. Retenant une violente nausée, Tarkin regarda l'ampleur du désastre. Comme convenu, Vador avait laissé la jeune femme en vie…mais dans quel état ! Un frisson écœuré secoua l'amiral tandis qu'il découvrait les membres découpés de la jeune femme sur le tarmac. Vador lui avait coupé les bras et les jambes, et sans ajouter un mot, totalement indifférent aux expressions dégoûtées et choquées de ses soldats, il tourna le dos avec indifférence, pour monter à bord de sa navette et regagner son croiseur interstellaire.

Cela faisait quatre ans que l'Empereur régnait mais rien ne paraissait être plus terrifiant aux yeux des peuples que ce Vador, sortit des flammes de Mustafar, qui ne semblait être fait que de rage et de métal. Déglutissant avec peine, Moff Tarkin s'arracha de la contemplation de ce qu'il restait de la reine des Naboos qui hurlait de douleur et suivit son supérieur dans sa navette.


	2. une petite princesse

- Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse ne doit pas descendre dans les jardins sans l'autorisation de sa Majesté ! S'écria le droïde protocolaire avec inquiétude.

Se précipitant dans les escaliers aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ses jambes mécaniques, Z4-PX5, droïde de protocole argenté aux yeux bleutés tenta de rattraper la petite princesse qui riait en s'élançant au milieu des bassins recouverts de jacinthes d'eau aux couleurs blanches et bleus. Portant une robe vert émeraude en velours ceinturée sous la poitrine par un épais ruban de satin rouge, cachée sous un ample manteau d'une teinte plus sombre que sa robe et recouvert de broderies dorées, Leïa regarda amusée le droïde se lancer à sa poursuite et se cacha derrière une imposante statue en marbre en tentant de maîtriser ses éclats de rire. PX5 était adorable bien sûr, mais elle n'était vraiment pas très futée ! Songea la petite fille en replaçant une de ses épaisses boucles brunes derrière son oreille, bien vite elle s'éloigna un sourire aux lèvres. Elle arrivait toujours à la semer si facilement ! Au moins les droïdes du capitaine Antilliès étaient bien plus amusants. 3PO avait peur de tout et passait son temps à la sermonner comme PX5 mais il était malgré tout gentil et surtout très beau avec son revêtement doré qui brillait au soleil. Mais la petite fille de quatre ans préférait R2 qui la suivait toujours dans toutes les aventures qu'elle entreprenait de vivre dans les vastes jardins du palais royal d'Aldeeran.

- Princesse Leïa ? Princesse Leïa ! Sa majesté la Reine sera très contrariée de vous voir désobéir, revenez princesse, il faut rentrer vous devez suivre vos leçons d'initiation à la politique ! S'alarma la pauvre droïde en errant entre les plans d'eau et les bosquets surchargés de fleurs.

- Je n'irai pas ! Rétorqua Leïa de mauvaise humeur en s'engageant à toutes jambes dans le labyrinthe végétal, Mère peut bien dire ce qu'elle voudra, je n'irai pas !

Leïa eût un moment d'hésitation avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe, après tout elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. Père le lui avait défendu et il avait été très sévère. Pinçant ses lèvres fines, la petite fille plissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant à la situation. Si elle entrait dans le labyrinthe elle serait certainement grondée, mais d'un autre côté, si elle faisait demi-tour maintenant, elle devrait suivre PX5 jusque dans la bibliothèque du palais et supporter Maître Correl qui lui raconterait comment les institutions politiques d'Aldeeran se sont progressivement mises en place. Aucun intérêt…

La petite fille n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose ce qu'elle devait faire. Avec une lueur de défi dans ses grands yeux bruns, la princesse s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe. Elle n'avait peur de rien, et surtout pas de la colère de Mère. Au loin elle entendit PX5 l'appeler à grands cris, mais s'en soucia comme d'une guigne. Elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on veille sur elle, Leïa était suffisamment forte pour s'occuper d'elle-même.

* * *

La reine Breha d'Alderaan écoutait distraitement le gouverneur de Dilaya, la planète voisine d'Alderaan, faire son rapport sur les bénéfices apportés par la nouvelle politique sociale décidé par le Haut Conseil qu'elle présidait. Assise à son bureau, elle faisait face à tous les membres du conseil qui s'étaient une fois de plus réunis, pour évoquer le changement politique amorcé depuis le début de l'année. Une idée de son mari, Bail, qui s'avérait éminemment profitable aux Alderaaniens vivant sur la planète. Pourtant, cette nouvelle ne réjouit pas vraiment la reine, qui songeait avec inquiétude à ce qui était arrivé sur Naboo. Appuyant sa menton sur sa main, elle secoua la tête, le regard vague en songeant aux méthodes de l'Empereur et à son bras droit. Que fallait-il faire pour préserver Alderaan de cette folie ? Y'avait-il un moyen de secourir les Naboos survivants ? La reine soupira en songeant à toutes ses victimes.

- Votre Majesté, intervint le capitaine Antilliès en la regardant inquiet avant de s'approcher d'elle, y'a-t-il quelque chose qui vous préoccupe ?

Soudain arrachée à ses sombres pensées, la reine resta un instant surprise avant d'adresser un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant à l'adresse du capitaine de sa garde. Antilliès, était un homme profondément bon et respectueux de son devoir. Ce qui le rendait aux yeux de la famille royale, incroyablement précieux. Les yeux verts du capitaine d'une trentaine d'années trahir un soulagement avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place. Néanmoins, tous, semblaient partagés les préoccupations de la reine et depuis le début de la réunion, chaque échange s'était fait à mi-voix, celui qui prenait la parole, paraissant s'excuser de troubler le silence de la grande salle d'audience du palais. Le sénateur Organa, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, s'approcha alors et pris la parole d'une voix étouffée, pour exprimer ce qui hantait les pensées de tous les membres présents à la réunion.

- Je pense que nous savons tous ce qui préoccupe sa majesté, commença-t-il tristement en regardant le capitaine, car cela nous affecte tous. Vous avez appris, tout comme moi, le terrible sort réservé à nos amis de longue date, le peuple Naboo qui a payé de la plus atroce des manières, le fait d'avoir accordé l'asile à des Jedis.

- Une horreur sans nom, marmonna Gans Peeter, le gouverneur de Dilaya avec peine.

- Il semblerait que l'Empire soit bien décidé à exterminer tout ce que la République a construit durant mille ans, déclara la reine, et les Jedis sont maintenant des proscrits ! Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un peuple entier puisse être condamné par la décision de son dirigeant.

- Il voulait faire un exemple votre majesté, affirma Antilliès avec écœurement, ce Vador frappe vite et fort il tient à marquer les esprits pour dissuader les systèmes de tenter une quelconque rébellion.

Breha regarda son mari qui approuva les paroles du capitaine. Elle soupira en songeant au monde dans lequel elle vivait à présent. Fallait-il donc en arriver à prendre les armes contre l'Empire ? Oui, certainement…mais quelles seraient les conséquences pour son peuple si elle se déclarait officiellement ennemie de l'Empire ?

- Majesté, si je puis me permettre, glissa la voix inquiète de Maître Correl, le grand Intendant et Régent de l'Université d'Alderaan, il faut dans cette nouvelle organisation politique rester prudent et ne pas se lancer dans une révolte contre l'Empire qui pourrait entraîner de terribles conséquences pour Alderaan et son peuple.

- Que suggérez-vous ? Demanda la reine intriguée par la déclaration du vieil homme.

Se levant à son tour de son siège, Correl Leev prit place au côté du sénateur Organa. En dépit de son âge avancé, Breha reconnaissait une autorité en cet homme, et étudia avec attention la longue tunique d'un mauve sombre, uniforme des maîtres de l'université, qui portait le blason de la famille royale, brodé par les fils d'argents. Ses longs cheveux blancs ondulés faisaient ressortir les yeux bleus brillants d'intelligence au milieu d'un visage mince et sec. Attendant que l'attention soit focalisée sur lui, Correl prit la parole sur un ton grave en fixant la reine droit dans les yeux.

- Sans ignorer la souffrance que subissent les Naboos, je crois qu'il serait plus sage pour Alderaan de se préserver d'une querelle avec Coruscant. Notre planète a contribué à fonder la République il y a de cela plus de mille ans et la démocratie est une de nos caractéristiques. Aux yeux de la Galaxie toute entière nous sommes le Monde des Lumières, ce qui fait de nous sinon des ennemis naturels de l'Empire, du moins un objet de suspicion pour l'Empereur.

- Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? Interrogea Bail Organa, c'est notre héritage qui nous pousse à résister au totalitarisme de Palpatine et la politique de la terreur menée par Vador, il est de notre devoir de nous y opposer.

- Certes, reprit le sage en regardant le sénateur d'un œil amusé, mais nous pouvons le faire d'une façon moins risquée.

- Expliquez-vous Correl, exigea la reine soudain intéressée.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le vieil homme regarda tour à tour Bail et Breha Organa avant de reprendre son exposé, d'une voix profonde, en choisissant habilement chacun de ses mots.

- Alderaan doit avant toute chose donner à l'Empereur la certitude qu'elle ne se rebellera pas contre lui. Si nous voulons préserver notre peuple, il est vital que chacun puisse croire que nous sommes en accord avec l'Empire et que nous en respectons ses principes.

- Et comment pouvons-nous justifier une telle position aux yeux de nos alliés ? Demanda le capitaine Antilliès surpris.

- En respectant la parole du Sénat, répondit le vieil homme, l'Empire est après tout la création du Parlement et en tant que démocrates, il nous est difficile d'ignorer une décision des systèmes unis. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous devons renoncer à lutter contre lui. Mais nous pouvons le faire de façon plus discrète. Servir les intérêts de l'Empire en apparence, nous permettrait d'occuper une place privilégiée afin de recueillir des informations que nous pourrions ensuite transmettre aux rebelles.

- Vous proposez que les politiciens d'Alderaan jouent un double jeu ?

- Pas tous les politiciens, précisa Correl, un suffira.

L'idée est intéressante songea Breha en interrogeant son mari du regard. De toute évidence, la proposition de Correl Leev le séduisait également. Le sourire rusé qu'il adressait au vieil homme en était la preuve. Cependant, le régent de l'université toussa légèrement pour réclamer à nouveau l'attention et lorsqu'il s'exprima, sa voix était plus hésitante et il n'osa pas regarder la reine dans les yeux en exposant la suite de son plan :

- Il nous faudrait bien sûr songer, à former cet agent double et à le rendre insoupçonnable aux yeux de l'Empereur mais plus encore aux yeux de son terrible bras droit.

- Poursuivez, intima la reine qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Cet espion devra être en mesure d'assurer sa propre sécurité et celle d'Alderaan et je pense qu'il faudrait le former dès l'enfance, à résister à tous les moyens de torture que peut disposer l'Empereur. Entraîner aussi bien son esprit que sa résistance physique.

- Vous avez déjà arrêté votre choix sur un candidat potentiel ? Demanda Gans Peeter qui s'était abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire jusqu'à présent.

- Je pensais…à la princesse Leia, conclut Correl en dévisageant le sénateur Organa qui pâlit tandis que la reine retint un cri de surprise effrayée.

* * *

Leia était très fière d'elle. Non seulement elle avait semée PX5 mais en plus elle avait réussi à trouver la sortie du labyrinthe végétal qui bordait les jardins royaux tout autour du palais. La petite fille eût un sourire ravi en voyant la petite clairière où elle était arrivée. Elle se retourna et contempla le palais derrière elle. Le labyrinthe permettait de sortir de l'enceinte de l'imposant édifice sans être appréhendé par les gardes, ce qui était une découverte fascinante. Ravie d'être prise dans cette nouvelle aventure, la petite fille, étudia la clairière au milieu des montagnes où elle venait d'arriver. En contre-bas se trouvait une rivière qui n'était pas encore prise par les glaces en dépit de la fraîcheur de cette fin d'automne. Bientôt tout serait enseveli sous la neige et le passage par où elle était sortie serait sans doute impraticable. « Tant mieux ! » songea-t-elle en s'éloignant, ainsi Mère e Père ne pourraient pas la contraindre à suivre les leçons de vieux gâteux de maître Correl. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'étudier la politique et pourrait peut-être devenir enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours eu envie : une astropilote.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait demandé au capitaine Antilliès de lui apprendre à piloter, mais à chaque fois Leia avait essuyé un refus doux et poli, le capitaine lui rappelant que ce n'était pas là la place d'une princesse. Et bien soit, se dit-elle en suivant le sentier qui longeait la rivière, elle trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui apprendre, entre devenir pilote et être une princesse, son choix était fait. Elle rêvait de pouvoir avoir sa propre nef et de parcourir toute la galaxie. Tous les soirs, avant de se coucher, la petite fille contemplait les étoiles. Quand les suivantes de sa mère voulaient teinter les vitres de sa chambre, la princesse les arrêtait en les suppliant de la laisser dormir sous ses étoiles.

Une fois, que Dame Ellée avait refusé d'entendre les récriminations de la petite fille et avait aveuglée la baie vitrée de sa chambre, Leia avait crié si fort que cela avait alerté Père. Inquiet il était arrivé dans la chambre de sa fille et lui avait demandé la raison de tant de larmes.

- Dame Ellée…elle…elle a caché le ciel, avait-elle pleurniché, je…je ne peux pas les voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas voir Leia ? Avait-il demandé avec douceur alors que la suivante baissait la tête honteuse.

- Les…les étoiles !

- C'est donc si important pour toi ? S'était étonné Père en désactivant la teinte des vitres.

- Oui, avait-elle simplement répondu en plongeant son regard dans l'immensité, un jour je les connaîtrais toutes, je les visiterais toutes, avait-elle déclaré avec le plus grand sérieux. Je passerais toute ma vie dans le ciel !

Elle avait été sérieuse en disant cela, pourtant Père ne l'avait pas cru et avait préféré rire de ce qu'il croyait être une lubie de sa fille. Pourtant Leia était on ne peut plus décidée. Et tandis que le souvenir s'estompait, la petite fille accéléra le pas.

* * *

- Vous êtes fous ! S'exclama Breha en regardant le vieil homme, Leia n'est qu'une enfant !

La reine avait congédié les membres du Conseil et faisait à présent les cent pas dans son bureau pour contenir sa colère. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils en face d'elle, Bail Organa méditait la proposition du conseiller et ami de la famille Organa. Celui-ci gardait le silence et observait les allées et venues de la reine qui ne décolérait pas.

- Mais elle est loin d'être une enfant ordinaire, souffla Correl en observant la reine qui se figea à cette déclaration, vous le savez…n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne change rien, s'empressa de répondre Breha, Leia est une enfant, je refuse d'adhérer à ce projet.

- Au contraire ça change tout, murmura Bail à la surprise générale.

Breha regarda son mari effarée. Il était rare qu'ils soient en désaccord, mais pourtant, le sénateur Organa n'hésita pas une seule seconde à donner raison à Correl. Le précepteur de la petite princesse avait raison, la fillette était tout sauf une enfant ordinaire, et la reine le savait. Mais une partie d'elle refusait d'admettre ce fait, d'une part parce qu'elle avait espéré un enfant pendant de nombreuses années, d'autre part parce que Leia représentait le seul espoir qu'il lui restait. Elle feignait d'ignorer les exceptionnelles aptitudes de l'enfant, car au fond d'elle, Breha avait peur. Cette petite fille apparut il y a quatre ans dans des circonstances mystérieuses, l'inquiétait, voire l'angoissait. Elle avait beau l'aimer de tout son cœur, la reine sentait bien que Leia restait étrangère à cette affection et refusait de la voir comme sa mère. Elle n'avait rien d'une enfant, songea la reine en regardant douloureusement son mari, tout au contraire. Leia était une adulte en miniature, et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde intéressée par les activités des jeunes enfants de son âge.

- Majesté, reprit Correl sur un ton conciliant, nous savons que son altesse possède des dons et une intelligence qui dépasse largement celle des enfants de son âge. Elle a des aptitudes physiques et psychiques au-delà de la normale, son regard se fit plus insistant alors qu'il marquait une pause pour étudier les époux, puis-je me permettre de demander à sa majesté qui sont les parents biologiques de cette enfant ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

Breha suffoqua sous le coût de la surprise. Elle dévisagea Correl choquée tandis que Bail regardait le régent de l'université arboré une mine perplexe. Visiblement il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre la supercherie organisée par la reine d'Alderaan. Avec angoisse, quant aux éventuelles autres découvertes du vieil homme, Bail souffla avec inquiétude :

- Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

- Depuis le jour où vous m'avez confié la charge de son éducation sénateur, confessa le vieil homme, j'ai été le précepteur de tous les membres de la famille royale, se justifia-t-il en regardant la reine amicalement, je connais votre famille aussi bien que vous Majesté, et cette petite fille, en dépit de la mise en scène que vous avez orchestrée pour faire croire à la galaxie toute entière que vous l'aviez enfantée, n'est pas de votre sang. Ses aptitudes sont dignes des Jedis, et à ma connaissance il n'y a jamais eu de membre de la famille royale ayant développé pareille affinité avec la Force.

- Il y a un début à tout, s'entêta Breha en reprenant sa place à son bureau.

- Oui, sourit-il, sauf que cette petite fille ne possède aucun de vos traits ou ceux de vos aïeux. Ne démentez pas Majesté, se serait faire insulte à votre ancien professeur. De plus, je suis bien placé pour savoir que votre famille arbore une tâche de naissance particulièrement reconnaissable. Durant notre leçon sur le traitement chimiques des eaux, j'ai emmené la princesse sur l'usine de Deer'na se trouvant à la bordure Est de CastleLand afin de lui explique les tenants et les aboutissants de notre politique écologique. Son caractère emporté l'a naturellement poussée à retirer son gilet pour plonger ses mains dans l'eau. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir sur son avant-bras droit l'absence de tâche de naissance héréditaire de votre famille. Mais cela confirmait ce que je soupçonnais depuis longtemps…à savoir que Leia n'est pas votre enfant.

- Elle est notre enfant, affirma Bail.

- Oui, bien sûr, concéda Correl, mais elle n'est pas de votre sang.

La respiration de Breha devint heurtée alors qu'elle assimilait les révélations de son conseiller. Bail fut peiné de voir l'état de son épouse, mais une part de lui, en dépit de l'angoisse qu'impliquait la proposition de Correl admettait que cette formation particulière était probablement la meilleure solution pour la petite Leia. Elle serait sans doute éloignée de sa famille, et recevrait un entraînement qui lui permettrait de se protéger des attaques des mercenaires de l'Empire. Poussant un soupir de résignation, Bail regarda sa femme avec impuissance :

- Breha, Correl a raison. Les capacités de Leia la mettent en danger, tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'Empereur a ordonné l'extermination de tous les enfants susceptibles de développer des aptitudes de Jedis. Vador traque les derniers chevaliers dans toute la galaxie. Si nous voulons protéger notre fille, le meilleur moyen est de l'éloigner de nous et de la confier à Correl, afin qu'il la prépare à devenir une politicienne hors pair et développe ses capacités.

- Tu veux que je me sépare de l'enfant que j'ai attendu pendant des années ? Demanda la reine d'une voix tremblante, j'ai attendu de devenir mère toute ma vie et maintenant que je le suis tu veux que je renonce à voir ma fille grandir ? Pourquoi Bail ?

- Pour Leia, répondit-il tout simplement aussi malheureux que son épouse.

Leur conversation ne dura guère davantage, alors que les portes du bureau de la reine s'ouvraient brusquement et que Dame Ellée et que le droïde protocolaire Z4-PX5 faisaient brutalement irruption dans la pièce en appelant la reine et le sénateur à grand cris. Leia s'était enfuie du palais.

* * *

Leia était fatiguée. La petite fille avait faim et ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais le palais royal avait disparu et la petite fille se retrouvait maintenant au beau milieu des montagnes, sans trouver âme qui vive. La petite rivière qu'elle avait suivie s'était transformée en torrent, et la fureur de l'eau émettait un bruit assourdissant qui aurait suffi à terrifier n'importe qui. Mais pas elle. Leia était bien trop obstinée pour renoncer à un défi qu'elle s'était lancée, ou avouer qu'elle avait peur. Elle poussa un soupir éreinté en contemplant les cascades furieuses d'écumes se précipiter dans le vide et s'assit sur un rocher. Il fallait juste qu'elle se repose un peu, elle était à bout de souffle, mais son ventre ne lui laissa pas de répit.

Affamée la petite fille regarda autour d'elle la vaste forêt de résineux. Difficile de savoir s'il y avait quelque chose de comestible ici, pesta Leia, en s'enfonçant dans les bois à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. La petite fille contempla les arbres gigantesques et soupira. Comment faire maintenant ? La voix de Maître Correl envahit sa mémoire et lui dit sur un ton docte qu'il serait sans doute plus sage de rentrer en palais. Avec amertume, la petite princesse du se rendre compte que c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle fit demi-tour et rebroussa chemin vers ce qui lui semblait être la rivière, mais elle ne parvint pas à identifier des points de repère. Leia déglutit. Non ce n'était pas possible. Le bruit du torrent était partout autour d'elle, mais la petite fille ne se laissa pas impressionner, elle avança au milieu des arbres gigantesques, masses sombres et menaçantes, et arpenta le sol inégal de la forêt. Mais plus elle avançait et plus elle semblait perdue. Leia ne reconnaissait pas les lieux qu'elle traversait, mais incapable de renoncer, refusant d'admettre sa peur, la petite fille poursuivit sa progression dans les bois silencieux.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt et que le bruit de l'eau s'assourdissait. Ou était-elle ? Que se passait-il ? Leia ne savait pas. Elle se mit à courir droit devant elle, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, en espérant que ce cauchemar prenne fin bientôt. La princesse ne s'arrêta que quand son cœur, au bord de l'explosion, cogna si douloureusement contre ses côtes qu'elle en perdit le souffle. Leia, essaya de maîtriser sa respiration alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans une clairière tapissée de bleuets. Un grand arbre trônait au centre de ce jardin sauvage à la beauté sans pareille. Oubliant son angoisse, la princesse resta éblouie devant tant de beauté et s'approcha de l'arbre. Celui-ci était en fleurs, ce qui était étonnant étant donné la saison, et était même surchargé de fruits blancs aux reflets nacrés, s'approchant davantage, Leia reconnut des pommes. Des pommes ! Des pommes à foison, souriante, la princesse se précipita dans l'arbre et tenta d'en cueillir une. Elle mourrait littéralement de faim, bénissant le ciel, elle se dit que finalement les choses finissaient par s'arranger.

Pourtant, si Leia avait déjà un caractère d'adulte, elle n'en gardait pas moins la taille d'une enfant. Elle eut beau tendre le bras, elle demeurait encore trop petite pour cueillir le moindre fruit. Frustrée, mais refusant de s'avouer vaincu, la princesse, essaya de grimper dans l'arbre. Mais aucune branche ne lui fournit un appui suffisamment sûr et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans déchirer la robe offerte par Mère.

- J'ai faim et je veux une pomme, pesta la petite butée en tournant autour de l'arbre, je veux une pomme ! Insista-t-elle en foudroyant l'arbre du regard.

Mais l'arbre n'accéda pas à sa requête. Sentant la colère montée en elle, la petite fille croisa résolument les bras sous sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le tronc noir de l'arbre. Jamais les fruits ne lui avaient faits autant envie. Levant les yeux vers l'un d'entre eux, la petite fille fixa ses grands yeux bruns sur lui comme pour lui intimer de tomber immédiatement au sol. Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant lentement le fruit bouger et se détacher de la branche avant de tomber à ses pieds. Elle resta un instant interdite devant ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses étranges arrivait. Mais elle avait trop faim pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'emparant avec avidité du fruit, la petite fille croqua à pleine dent dans la chair juteuse, avant de relâcher son butin. Le jus, pourpre comme le sang, avait un goût douceâtre écœurant, mais avant qu'elle ait pu recracher son maigre repas, Leia s'effondra sur le sol de la clairière.

Elle dormit longtemps. Du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla, car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait grand jour sur la clairière. Leia se redressa lentement et fut surprise de ne pas sentir la fraîcheur du matin. Elle aurait dû pourtant grelotter, perdue au beau milieu des montagnes, un matin d'automne. Mais au contraire, il semblait que le temps était aussi doux et agréable qu'une matinée d'été. Assise dans la clairière la petite fille essuya son menton tâché du jus répugnant du fruit qu'elle avait goûté. Avec une moue résignée, elle regarda sa robe emplie de tâches. Mère n'allait pas appréciée… fronçant les sourcils, la petite fille prit la pomme entre ces mains et l'inspecta. Le fruit blanc à l'extérieur, cachait une chair à la couleur écoeurante, mélange de pourpre et de mauve qui suintait un jus couleur de sang. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Pose-le Leia, intervint une voix douce qui lui parut familière, c'est du poison.

Surprise, la petite fille relâcha aussitôt le fruit et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'approchait d'elle dans la clairière. Elle était incroyablement belle et arracha un soupir d'admiration à la petite princesse. Leia observa avec attention la longue chevelure brune aux boucles soyeuses, le visage rond et délicat aux traits fins et réguliers, les lèvres douces et lippues. La jeune femme était petite et très mince. Elle portait une robe élégante qui s'évasait à partir de la taille, au plastron en velours mauve, dont les manches volantes en soie étaient retenues par des fins anneaux d'argents finement sculptés. Avec grâce la silhouette s'approcha et s'assit aux côtés de l'enfant. C'est là que Leia la remarqua. La profonde tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux si semblables aux siens.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la petite fille aussi inquiète qu'éblouie par cette apparition.

- Quelqu'un qui veille sur toi depuis longtemps, musa la silhouette en lui offrant un sourire doux et tendre.

- Est-ce que vous êtes un ange ? Interrogea la petite fille stupéfaite.

- Non, rit doucement la jeune femme, non pas vraiment, mais je veille sur toi, tu es quelqu'un de très important.

Et, avec une infinie douceur, la jeune femme replaça une mèche de cheveux de la petite fille derrière son oreille. Ce contact électrisa Leia qui lança un regard émue à l'apparition. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, mais quelque chose la retenait. Comme si elle craignait de la voir disparaître par ce simple geste. Alors la princesse resta assise là, à côté de cette présence rassurante et la regardait, elle aurait pu passer toute sa vie ici, tant elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait jamais suffisamment de temps pour mémoriser chacun des traits délicats de la jeune femme.

- Tu es si petite…soupira-t-elle avec tristesse, ce n'est pas encore le moment.

- Le moment pour quoi ? Demanda Leia sans comprendre.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. La jeune femme contempla le fonds de la clairière, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner. Paniquée à l'idée de la perdre, Leia se leva prestement et emboîta le pas à la jeune femme qui s'approchait de la lisière sombre qui marquait l'entrée des bois. La fillette eut un mauvais pressentiment en la voyant s'approcher ainsi de l'obscurité et l'appela plusieurs fois, sans que celle-ci ne daigne se retourner. Alors l'enfant la suivit et s'enfonça dans les bois à sa suite. Leia sentit soudain une intense chaleur l'envahir alors que le paysage semblait prendre feu. La petite fille cligna brièvement les yeux alors qu'une explosion sourde se faisait entendre et que de la lave en fusion semblait jaillirent du bas d'une colline. La jeune femme s'approcha encore au risque de se brûler et se tourna vers elle, des larmes de tristesse coulant sur son visage délicat. Lentement Leia la rejoint. L'enfant retint un hoquet de frayeur en voyant en contrebas une rivière de lave au bord de laquelle un jeune homme horriblement blessé hurlait de douleur en tentant d'échapper aux flammes. Horrifiée la petite fille la regarda avant de reporter son attention sur le visage de l' homme qui leur lançait des appels muets désespérés. Il fallait l'aider…il fallait le sauver…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit l'homme glissa vers la rivière de lave et s'enflamma. La fillette hurla de terreur face à ce spectacle et cacha son visage dans la robe ample de sa nouvelle amie qui passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, absorbée dans la contemplation de ce triste spectacle.

- Tu es si petite, regretta-t-elle avec tristesse en caressant avec douceur ses boucles brunes, si petite encore…

Levant les yeux vers elle, Leia la regardait sans comprendre. C'est alors qu'une lumière au loin attira ses prunelles sombres. Le jeune homme dans la fosse ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement, mais en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la rivière de lave, Leia vit un petit garçon qui l'observait en souriant. Il portait d'humbles vêtements en lin, et ses cheveux blonds en bataille tombaient gracieusement de part et d'autres de son visage rond. Il regardait Leia avec de grands yeux bleus curieux. La fillette était certaine qu'ils avaient le même âge, et ils devaient certainement faire la même taille. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnement familier dans ce visage doux et confiant, comme une vague ressemblance avec la jeune femme à ses côtés. Un profond apaisement envahit la petite fille tandis qu'elle contemplait ce visage gracieux et rieur, le spectacle atroce s'estompa lentement et petit à petit, Leia se détacha de la robe de la jeune femme pour s'approcher et observer plus à son aise l'enfant.

Elle sourit au garçon quand soudain, sa vision se troubla et que peu à peu les silhouettes de cette si belle femme et de l'enfant s'estompent avant de disparaître. Paniquée, Leia tenta d'agripper la robe de l'apparition qui la regardait toujours avec tristesse, mais autant tenter d'emprisonner de l'air entre ses doigts. Dans un dernier sourire mélancolique, la jeune femme caressa sa joue et murmura d'une voix lointaine :

- Tu devras le trouver, il n'y a qu'ensemble que vous pourrez ranimer ce qu'il y a de bon en lui.

Mais déjà, la voix n'était plus qu'un lointain écho. Leia résista, refusa de quitter la présence douce et aimante. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle le put mais elle fut comme aspirée loin de cette femme si belle qui tendait les bras vers elle. Furieuse et profondément triste, la petite fille ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes et poussa un grognement de frustration.

- Elle revient à elle ! Cria la voix familière du capitaine Antilles.

- Ramenez-là immédiatement au palais, rétorqua la voix de Père avant de s'emparer de la petite main de la fillette, Leia ? Leia tu m'entends ? Une nacelle vite ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La petite princesse ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour voir le visage flou de Père penché sur elle. Elle grimaça en sentant les mains fiévreuses toucher son front et caresser son visage. Que s'était-il passé ? Ou était l'ange qui l'avait sauvée ? Père l'aida à s'asseoir dans l'herbe et l'enveloppa dans son manteau. La fillette regarda la clairière. Le capitaine Antilles et plusieurs gardes escortaient Père, tandis que C3-P0 et R2-D2 se tenaient près de la nacelle. PX5 totalement affolée courait derrière Maître Correl qui l'observait avec un mélange de terreur et de fascination, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Dans la nacelle Dame Ellée et Dame Clérie l'épouse du capitaine Antilles semblaient totalement paniquée. Au loin, le vrombissement de la nacelle royale, annonçait l'arrivée imminente de Mère. En voyant tous ces visages inquiets, la petite fille eut honte et se cacha dans le manteau de son père. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant aux conséquences de ses actes.

- Leia, demanda Père d'une voix grave en la soulevant comme si elle eut été plus légère qu'une plume, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es partie du palais ?

- Je…je voulais devenir astropilote, marmotta-t-elle en la tête baissée.

Elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Père qui soupira avant de la conduire vers la nacelle royale. Mère la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la nacelle. Leia bredouilla des excuses avant de se taire, honteuse de voir la peine qu'elle avait causé. Mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Mère, la petite fille entendit Maître Correl s'approcher du capitaine Antillès qui l'observait avec effarement et lui chuchoter sur un ton quasi-inaudible :

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour ce rôle ?

- Maître, chuchota le capitaine ahuri, comment cette enfant a-t-elle pu survivre ? Le Lycren est le poison le plus virulent de toute la galaxie, un simple toucher peut tuer un homme en moins d'une heure et la princesse…elle…elle en a avalé une pleine bouchée.

Le capitaine Antillès semblait totalement perdu et ne parvenait pas du tout à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu se dérouler. Leia, confuse, regarda ses pieds, alors que la nacelle décollait pour retourner au palais.


	3. Un visiteur dans la nuit

Vador s'arrêta dans le dédale de couloirs de son vaisseau. Son esprit entièrement préoccupé par la traque de tous les opposants au nouveau régime se voila soudainement sans qu'il comprenne exactement la cause de ce soudain changement. Que se passait-il ? Figé, le souffle court et le cœur battant une chamade à tout rompre, le seigneur noir des Siths ressentit une douleur intense. Quelque chose en lui, comme une vague prémonition brouillait ses sentiments. Il nageait subitement en pleine confusion. Lentement, une vague d'angoisse le submergea et cette sensation devînt si forte qu'il lui fallut s'appuyer lourdement contre l'un des murs du vaisseau pour éviter de s'écrouler. « Quelqu'un était en danger » pensa-t-il la gorge nouée. De cela, Vador n'avait aucun doute. Jamais jusqu'à présent son intuition ne lui avait fait défaut. Et la violence de sa prémonition le conforta dans cette interprétation. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé une sensation de peur aussi forte, aussi écrasante.

Figé dans cette position, il tenta de maîtriser la terreur que la prémonition avait fait naître en lui. Vador se focalisa sur ses émotions, dépassé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Qui ? Qui pouvait être concerné par une intuition d'une telle violence ? Vador n'en savait rien. Il n'avait plus rien éprouvé de tel depuis des années. Depuis qu'il l'avait perdue, _elle_. Dans son esprit, les images trop nettes d'une autre vie se dessinèrent comme pour le narguer. Elle ne le quittait jamais, elle ne lui laissait aucun répit. Furieux, Vador vit se dessiner le visage atroce et familier de sa bien-aimée dans son esprit.

Comme pour le punir indéfiniment, elle revenait sans cesse le hanter, sans remords. Vador la haïssait, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour qu'elle le laisse en paix. Mais elle était têtue…comme lui.

- Laisse-moi ! Eructa-t-il avec rage à l'adresse du sourire doux et tendre de son souvenir, laisse-moi tu es morte ! Je me suis débarrassé de toi !

Vador inspira longuement et calmement. Il devait trouver la personne qui venait d'imprimer sa marque dans la Force avec autant de puissance. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un Jedi. Mais plus il tentait de se concentrer et de localiser la source des perturbations dans la Force et plus le visage de Padmé apparaissait clairement dans son esprit. Furieux, Vador reprit sa route maudissant le fantôme de cette femme qui le poursuivait sans cesse.

* * *

Breha tremblait en observant dans par la baie vitrée le corps de la petite princesse couchée sur le lit. Le centre médical d'Aldeeran avait été contacté de toute urgence depuis la nacelle royale alors que la petite fille avait été reprise de convulsions dans les bras de sa mère. Certes Bail et le capitaine Antillès lui avaient prodiguée les gestes de premiers secours, l'enfant avait recraché tout le poison qu'elle avait ingéré, mais en dépit de son incroyable capacité de résistance, Leia avait fini par succomber aux toxines contenues dans la pulpe du fruit.

Dès son arrivée, la petite fille avait été prise en charge par des Droïdes médicaux qui avait réussi à calmer sa forte fièvre et avait évacué au plus vite, le poison de son organisme. Ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, néanmoins, elle devrait garder le repos pendant plusieurs jours. C'est dans ce but que les droïdes l'avaient gardée en observation ici, à l'abri. La reine aurait préféré l'a ramenée dans le palais royale, mais là encore son mari s'y était opposé. Leia devait restée sous la surveillance des médecins. Se focalisant sur le corps qui s'élevait régulièrement au rythme de la respiration de la petite fille, elle grimaça en repensant à la folle journée qu'elle venait de subir.

Breha avait reçu la bonne nouvelle sur l'état de santé de Leia avec soulagement. Même si à présent sa fille ne craignait plus rien, la reine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de violentes angoisses. Pourquoi la petite fille avait-elle voulu s'enfuir de leur demeure ? C'était cette question qui revenait le plus souvent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et l'idée que l'enfant avait tout fait pour retourner dans les étoiles d'où Bail l'avait ramenée un jour, déchira son cœur de mère. Avec un frisson d'angoisse, Breha revit défiler dans sa tête les images de sa petite fille sortant de la cure.

- Leia, lui avait-elle demandée encore sous le choc, pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?

L'enfant pourtant ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle la regardait d'un air étrange, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Breha sentit la panique monter en elle alors qu'elle se penchait davantage vers les grands yeux bruns qui l'étudiaient avec indifférence.

- Leia réponds-moi ! Avait-elle ordonnée d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

La petite fille tressaillit, mais détourna ses grands yeux bruns pour les poser sur Bail qui la regardait, inquiet. Avec une lenteur inquiétante, Leia les observa à tour de rôle dans un silence absolu. Breha se tourna vers son mari, qui arborait une expression entre l'angoisse et ce qui lui semblait bien être de la peur. Elle le regarda longuement sans comprendre alors que celui-ci muet, détaillait la petite princesse.

- Vous ne les avez pas sauvés, chuchota Leia, vous les avez laissés derrière nous.

- De qui tu parles Leia ? Avait chuchoté Breha incrédule.

- De la femme, de l'homme blessé et du petit garçon, ils étaient là-bas avec moi, reprit fiévreusement la petite fille en suppliant sa mère du regard, est-ce que quelqu'un est allé les chercher ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où ils sont passés ? L'homme il faut le sauver, il est très gravement blessé, il ne pourra pas survivre si vous ne lui envoyer pas de navette de secours !

- Leia il n'y avait personne avec toi, répondit Breha alors que Bail retenait une expression horrifiée.

- Leia, la femme dont tu parles est-ce que tu peux me la décrire ? Parvînt-il à articuler avec difficultés.

Avec horreur Breha avait alors écouté sa fille lui raconter que non seulement elle avait vu une inconnue auprès d'elle, mais que cette femme prétendait la protéger. La protéger de quoi ? De qui ? La reine ne le savait pas, mais elle craignait pour la sécurité de l'enfant. Et si cette mystérieuse apparition dont personne ne pouvait trouver la moindre trace était en réalité une espionne au service de l'Empereur ? A la mine déconfite de son mari, qui semblait véritablement sous le choc, Breha se dit qu'il partageait peut-être son avis. Soudain la proposition de maître Correl prenait une toute autre dimension. Car, si Leia était surveillée par l'empire, il fallait qu'elle soit en mesure de se défendre. L'exil sur Dilaya n'était plus une simple option alternative, elle devenait nécessaire, pensa la reine alors qu'un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourait l'échine. Il fallait protéger l'enfant, coûte que coûte…

- Tu es encore là ? Demanda la voix surprise de Bail dans le couloir.

Breha sursauta et se retourna promptement vers la silhouette surgit de l'ombre. Avec un soupir de soulagement elle reprocha à son mari la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire et sourit devant les excuses maladroites qu'il lui adressa. Bail avait beau être un homme d'une stature impressionnante, il n'en demeurait pas moins attendrissant quand il se retrouvait démuni. Surtout en face d'elle, sourit Breha.

- Je n'arrive pas à la quitter, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il se tournait vers la chambre de Leia. Elle est si petite, si fragile encore, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, Bail, comment a-t-elle pu survivre au Lycren ?

- Je l'ignore, confessa le sénateur, mais je me réjouis qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Les droïdes n'ont prescrit que du repos. Et pour toi aussi, ce serait une bonne chose que tu rentres au palais, ajouta-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Bail, non je…

- S'il te plaît, insista-t-il, rentre au palais et repose toi. Tu en as besoin, demain tu dois aller à Coruscant pour valider les nouveaux projets de lois du Sénat.

- Mais et Leia ? Reprit Breha en lançant un regard inquiet à sa petite fille.

- Je reste ici, je ne la quitterai pas, lui assura Bail avec détermination.

Bail du rassurer sa femme sur son intention de veiller sur la fillette et négocier encore de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à partir. A contrecœur, celle-ci finit par obtempérer et le sénateur retînt un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle la silhouette gracile de son épouse s'éloignait dans le couloir. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'activer son comlink.

- Je suis seul, dit-il simplement.

Il se tourna alors vers la petite fille profondément endormie. Son cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi. Elle qui était si forte et semblait ne devoir jamais tomber malade semblait minuscule et tellement faible dans ce grand lit blanc. Le sénateur Organa fut parcouru d'un frisson alors que la princesse, tout de blanc vêtue, ranima en lui le souvenir douloureux pas si lointain de sa défunte mère. Comme elle, Leia était à présent sous la garde d'une armada d'ordinateurs vérifiant à chaque instant ses signes vitaux et si le battement régulier du cœur de la fillette était de bon augure, Bail ne put contenir un soupir attristé en se rappelant de sa fidèle amie. Leur ressemblance était très forte, mais Leia n'était plus en danger. Et avec l'appel à l'aide qu'il avait lancé, le sénateur espérait qu'elle ne le soit plus jamais. Le chuintement d'un manteau attira son attention et il se détourna du spectacle inquiétant de sa fille pour voir une longue silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcher de lui avec douceur.

- Maître, le salua Bail avec soulagement, merci d'avoir fait aussi vite.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-il en soulevant sa capuche.

Bail Organa détailla un instant le visage du Jedi qui avait traversé toute la galaxie pour venir en urgence. Avant que leur route ne se sépare, il y avait de cela cinq ans, le Négociateur lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il pourrait faire appel à lui, si jamais la petite Leia se retrouvait en danger. Or, en vertu de ce qu'avait vécu la petite fille dans la clairière, le sénateur Organa était intimement convaincu que cela nécessitait l'intervention d'une personne capable de comprendre les mystères de la Force. Seulement, si les dons de Leia lui apparaissaient comme totalement abstraits, le sénateur savait qu'ils étaient capables de laisser une sorte de marque pour tous ceux qui maîtrisaient les mystères La Force. Et avant même qu'il est eu le temps de contacter le maître Jedi, c'est lui qui l'avait trouvé pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant. Et cela avait terrifié Bail. Si le Jedi en exil avait ressenti ce que Leia avait provoqué, à des années-lumière d'Aldeeran, qu'en était-il de l'empereur et de Vador ? Horrifié par la perspective de voir débarquer les troupes impériales sur sa planète, le sénateur avait vu défiler dans sa tête le massacre des Naboos et avait demandé l'aide du chevalier qui s'était empressé de se mettre en route.

En face de la chambre, Obi-Wan Kenobi étudia intensément la fillette couchée sur le lit le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Il fut pris d'un élan d'affection pour cette minuscule créature et revit instantanément Padmé en elle. La ressemblance était si forte qu'il éprouva une bouffée de tendresse pour l'enfant. Curieux, le maître Jedi pénétra dans la petite chambre et s'approcha de la fillette. Avec une lenteur infinie il caressa les joues rondes et esquissa un sourire tendre. _La fille d'Anakin_…songea-t-il avec un voile de tristesse. La ressemblance avec son père était plus subtile, mais néanmoins présente. Dans le dessin de ses lèvres, la forme des yeux, le tracé de son visage…plus il la regardait et plus il retrouvait les traits de son ami dans le visage gracieux de l'enfant. Avec une pointe de mélancolie, il fut convaincu que le père et la fille possédait le même sourire.

- A-t-elle parlé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Oui, concéda Bail la gorge nouée depuis l'encadrement de la porte, elle…je crois qu'elle a vu sa mère et son frère.

Obi-Wan regarda le sénateur surpris. Se retournant vers la fillette, il s'assit au bord du lit et plaça sa main sur le front de l'enfant. Se concentrant sur elle, il essaya de capter le flot des pensées et des rêves qui habitait son esprit. Il resta un long moment sans rien percevoir d'autre que le goût écœurant du poison qui hantait la petite fille. Il soupira et se concentra davantage. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de pénétrer dans l'inconscient de la jeune princesse. Mais rien n'y fit, aussi jeune soit-elle, la fille d'Anakin savait rendre ses pensées illisibles. La seule chose qu'il perçut fut le vide intense qu'elle éprouvait et une intense tristesse. Mais il y avait autre chose…tout comme Luke, Leia possédait un pouvoir puissant. De cela le maître Jedi n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Soucieux, Obi-Wan se détacha d'elle et se tourna vers Bail qui l'observait avec appréhension.

- La jeune Leia est bien plus puissante que je ne l'avais imaginé, dit-il avec inquiétude. Mais…je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est comme si elle avait fermé son esprit.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider ? Demanda Bail la gorge serrée.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit Obi-Wan avec un sourire rassurant.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non, concéda le maître Jedi, mais je crois que Leia a hérité de l'un des talents de son père. Je pense que votre fille a vécu une prémonition.

- Une prémonition ? Reprit Bail interdit, mais les prémonitions concernent seulement l'avenir, pourquoi Leia aurait-elle vu Padmé dans ce cas ?

- Les prémonitions ne concernent pas seulement l'avenir, Sénateur Organa, loin de là ! Elles ne sont pas soumises aux contraintes du temps, mais sont toujours liées à l'histoire des personnes qui les éprouvent. Elles ne nous indiquent qu'une possibilité, c'est pourquoi un Jedi doit toujours les manier avec précaution.

- Et Leia aurait ce don ? Interrogea Bail circonspect.

- Plus ou moins…j'avoue que son cas est inédit. Anakin en avait mais Leia semble différente. Si son père était toujours conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, les prémonitions de Leia semblent prendre une matérialité qui me paraît être inquiétante. Ce qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour elle.

- Parce qu'elle pourrait ne plus faire la différence entre la réalité et ce qu'elle éprouve, comprit Bail avec un frisson d'angoisse.

- C'est exact, concéda Obi-Wan en se rapprochant de l'enfant.

- Aidez-la maître Kenobi, supplia le sénateur, moi je suis totalement démuni face à ses dons, mais je vous en prie, aidez-là.

- Je suis là pour ça, répondit simplement le Jedi en l'invitant à sortir.

Une fois seul avec la petite fille, Obi-Wan retourna auprès d'elle et l'appela doucement en passant une main sur son visage. Tirée de son sommeil, la petite princesse grimaça et étudia un instant cet étranger qui la regardait avec tendresse. Elle tenta de rassembler ses idées et de déterminer où elle se trouvait ainsi que l'identité de l'inconnu assis tout près d'elle, mais la seule réponse que l'enfant trouva fut un gigantesque mal de tête.

- Doucement Leia, intervînt la voix douce d'Obi-Wan alors qu'elle tentait de s'asseoir, tu as subi un choc très violent aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux que tu ne fasses pas d'efforts.

Ce faisant, l'homme redressa un coussin et aida la petite princesse à s'installer plus à son aise. Assise confortablement, Leia prit le temps d'étudier le visage doux et amical de cet inconnu. Elle s'attarda sur ses premiers cheveux blancs, son visage fin aux traits réguliers, parsemés de fines rides aux coins des yeux. Son sourire confiant et ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice intriguèrent la petite fille qui ressentit pour lui une profonde sympathie.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Je suis un ami de tes parents, répondit-il, mon prénom est Obi-Wan.

- Un ami ? reprit Leia suspicieuse, pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous aie jamais vu avant ?

Obi-Wan rit franchement. Passant une main protectrice sur les boucles brunes de la fillette, dont le regard chocolat se teinta de surprise, le maître Jedi ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant la vivacité d'esprit de Leia. Contrairement à Luke qui n'était que candeur, sa petite sœur semblait plus forte et plus déterminée. _Plus proche d'Anakin_, songea-t-il en regardant le visage angélique.

- Tu es très vive d'esprit jeune Leia, remarqua-t-il avec douceur, je ne vais donc pas te raconter d'histoire. Tu ne m'as jamais vu avant parce que je vis très loin d'ici. Ton père m'a demandée de l'aide après ce qu'il t'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Je suis là pour t'aider. Il m'a raconté que tu avais vu quelqu'un près de toi, est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Prenant délicatement la main de la petite princesse, Obi-Wan plongea son regard dans le sien pour l'apaiser. L'évocation de sa vision avait visiblement plongé Leia dans un profond trouble et le cœur du Jedi s'était resserré en le constatant. Avait-elle réellement le pouvoir de rendre ses prémonitions concrètes ? Vu son angoisse, il n'en doutait pas. Adressant plusieurs encouragements à la petite fille, Obi-Wan finit par la persuader de lui délivrer ses secrets. Avec attention, il écouta Leia lui narrer en détails ce qu'elle avait vu et ce que l'apparition de Padmé lui avait confié.

Il y avait dans le récit de la petite fille quelque chose de fascinant et de terrifiant. Terrifiant, parce qu'elle ne paraissait pas prendre conscience du fait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une illusion, un souvenir enfoui dans son subconscient que ses affinités à la Force, parvenait à matérialiser. D'autre part, l'empreinte que cette utilisation de son pouvoir avait laissée était si forte, si intense, qu'Obi-Wan était à peu près certain que quiconque ayant été initié avait pu la ressentir.

Il retînt un frisson d'angoisse alors qu'il réalisait que non seulement Leia percevait sa mère à travers la Force, mais également son frère et le drame de son père. Comment faisait-elle cela ? Elle n'avait côtoyé Luke qu'une seule nuit, Padmé avait rendu l'âme quelques minutes à peine après sa naissance, tant qu'à Anakin…la pensée de son ancien ami attrista le Négociateur. Etait-il possible qu'en dépit de l'amour de ses parents adoptifs, la princesse ressente le manque de sa famille et le besoin de son père ? A en juger par son regard perdu et terrifié, Obi-Wan en conclut que oui. Leia possédait une connexion particulière avec son père, qui lui permettait de ressentir son souvenir à travers la Force. _Anakin... qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi l'as-tu abandonné ?_ Songea le Jedi en contemplant le visage triste de Leia.

- Obi-Wan, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en se penchant vers lui, pourquoi je vois toute ses choses ?

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial, répondit-il avec douceur en lui caressant la joue, mais il faut que tu comprennes que tout cela n'est pas réel.

- Mais…mais la femme, elle était là, le contredit Leia sans comprendre, elle était vraiment là avec moi, je me suis blottie contre elle, j'ai pu sentir la chaleur des flammes, comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas être réel ?

- C'est ce que nous allons tenter de comprendre ensemble, mais pour ça il faut que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dirai, d'accord Leia ?

La petite princesse opina du chef. Glissant ses mains dans celles de cet ami mystérieux qui lui inspirait confiance, la princesse ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de la magnifique jeune femme qui lui était apparue. Obi-Wan la guidait et la rassurait en maintenant une emprise ferme mais douce sur ses petites mains. Bercée par ses injonctions, l'enfant sentit peu à peu chaque fibre de son corps se détendre alors que le visage magnifique réapparaissait dans son esprit avec une netteté sans pareil.

- Bien Leia, la félicita Obi-Wan, maintenant je veux que tu te concentres et que tu fasses sortir cette vision de ta tête. Je veux que cette jeune femme apparaisse devant nous.

Comment était-elle supposée faire cela ? La petite fille aurait aimé le savoir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le visage doux et harmonieux de la jeune femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie emplit totalement son esprit et Leia eût la sensation d'être très loin de sa petite chambre de malade. Hormis les mains de l'homme en face d'elle qui continuait à la tenir fermement, l'enfant eût l'impression d'être attirée par sa vision, comme si elle était aspirée loin de ce lieu pour rejoindre sa protectrice. Un vrombissement envahit la pièce alors que tout autour d'elle la clairière où elle avait rencontré la jeune femme se redessinait clairement. Elle pouvait même sentir le parfum des bleuets et l'herbe fraîche caresser ses membres.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Leia, lui intima avec douceur Obi-Wan qui étudia un instant l'endroit où ils étaient, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer où nous sommes.

- Là où elle m'a rencontrée, contra la voix de la jeune femme en fusillant l'homme du regard.

Obi-Wan se retourna promptement. N'eût été sa condition de Jedi, il aurait sans doute éprouvé un choc en voyant apparaître devant lui, son ancienne amie défunte. Le Négociateur sentait partout la présence de la Force, comme si, la petite Leia avait réussi à créer un endroit par son biais. Sous l'ombre de l'arbre aux Lycrens, la silhouette familière de l'ancienne sénatrice se tenait bien droite. Le Jedi déglutit alors qu'elle s'approchait. A ses côtés, Leia poussa un cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers elle. Enfouissant son nez dans la robe de la jeune femme, la petite fille lui dédia son plus beau sourire, et Obi-Wan retînt une violente envie de hurler. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient lentement à s'assembler. Fallait-il que la petite se sente seule, pour forger ce monde imaginaire où elle pouvait retrouver un semblant de famille…

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu Obi-Wan, reprit Padmé d'une voix dure, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Au contraire, rétorqua le Jedi en observant la silhouette au regard furieux, j'ai tout intérêt à arrêter ceci avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Obi-Wan est un ami, dit la petite fille en se blottissant dans les bras de la jeune femme qui la souleva de terre, il veut m'aider.

- Non Leia ! Reprit Padmé en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, il faut qu'il s'en aille, sinon je ne pourrai plus te revoir.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'écria la fillette alors que ses yeux papillonnaient entre Padmé et Obi-Wan.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, répondit le Jedi en la regardant tristement, Leia tu ne dois pas faire ça, tu ne dois pas te servir de La Force pour ton bénéfice personnel. Il y a dans ton passé de terribles évènements, des douleurs et des peines qu'une petite fille ne devrait pas avoir à supporter, mais tu dois laisser le passé derrière toi. Cet endroit, cette femme, ce n'est pas la réalité, c'est une illusion que tu as toi-même forgé petite Leia. Et tu dois y mettre un terme.

- C'est faux, rétorqua Padmé en resserrant davantage son emprise sur la fillette, je suis bien là et je suis bien réelle.

- Non tu ne l'es pas, murmura le Jedi le cœur lourd, tout comme Leia j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, mais non tu n'es pas vraiment là Padmé. Tu ne peux pas être là.

La petite fille étudia un instant le visage de la jeune femme qui défiait du regard le Jedi. Elle se mit à gigoter pour qu'elle la repose au sol, ce que la jeune femme accepta à contrecœur. Lentement, la petite fille se tourna vers l'homme au milieu de la clairière. Il la regardait avec une telle tristesse qu'elle eût soudainement envie de pleurer. Elle s'approcha maladroitement de lui alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi triste ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant son visage.

- Parce que quelques fois pour protéger les plus jeunes, les adultes doivent faire des choix difficiles, répondit-il en lui souriant, je sais pourquoi cette vision t'est apparue Leia, mais il faut y mettre un terme parce que cela pourrait être dangereux.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Leia sans comprendre.

- Parce que ce n'est pas en créant des endroits comme celui-ci et en matérialisant les souvenirs que tu te protégeras. Tu as une vie à vivre Leia et il va falloir que tu renonces à toute cette création pour pouvoir accomplir ton destin.

- Non ! Intervînt Padmé, Leia reste avec moi ! Reste avec nous ! Dit-elle alors qu'à l'autre bout de la clairière un jeune garçon venait d'apparaître à l'orée du bois.

Obi-Wan retînt son souffle alors que le jeune Luke, tel qu'il l'avait laissé il y a seulement quelques heures, adressait un sourire éclatant à sa jumelle. Tournant vers l'enfant un regard à la fois émerveillé et inquiet, le Jedi resta interdit. Le pouvoir de la fillette était incroyablement puissant, elle était capable d'accomplir de véritables prouesses. Aussi admiratif qu'inquiet, le Jedi comprit ce qu'il avait à faire, alors que Padmé et Luke blottit l'un contre l'autre les observaient. Padmé tendit les bras vers sa fille, mais Obi-Wan ceintura la princesse et la maintînt fermement serré contre lui.

Surprise et furieuse, Leia se mit à crier. Padmé et Luke s'approchèrent en hurlant. Soudainement le ciel jusque-là paisible, se chargea de lourds nuages d'orages et un vent violent se leva. A l'image de la colère de l'enfant qui se débattait dans ses bras._ C'est elle qui contrôle tout ça_, se dit-il en posant une main sur le front de l'enfant tout la maintenant fermement contre lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Si Leia se complaisait dans cette création, qu'elle avait mise au point en frôlant la mort, non seulement elle risquait d'y laisser la raison, mais en plus de cela d'attirer l'attention de l'Empereur. Elle n'avait aucune idée des dangers qu'elle encourrait et de la menace qu'elle faisait peser sur Luke. La seule raison pour laquelle l'Empire ne l'avait pas encore identifié était sans nul doute dû au fait qu'il y ait plusieurs années lumières entre les deux jumeaux. Sans quoi, le monde créé par la fillette aurait certainement été perçu par Vador.

- Pose ma fille immédiatement Obi-Wan, intervînt la voix glacée et furieuse d'Anakin.

Sous le choc, le maître Jedi ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, arborant la même expression de haine farouche que durant leur ultime affrontement sur Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker le dévisageait avec une rage sourde. L'illusion était telle, qu'Obi-Wan sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Le Jedi dégaina son sabre laser rouge et son expression se durcit.

- Lâche ma fille, répéta-t-il d'une voix hachée par la colère.

- Non Anakin, dit Obi-Wan en se ressaisissant, je ne te la laisserai pas. Même si je dois en ressortir affaibli, je ne l'abandonnerai pas ici, pas à ce monde imaginaire, c'est trop dangereux pour elle.

- Elle est à moi, cria violemment le jeune Jedi, tu ne me l'enlèveras pas !

- Non Anakin, tu ne fais pas partie de sa vie et je prie pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas !

Obi-Wan écrasa l'enfant qui continuait de hurler contre lui et utilisa tout son pouvoir pour chasser ces souvenirs qui n'appartenaient pas à la fillette, hors de son esprit. Utilisant sa connexion avec la Force, le maître Jedi força les portes de l'esprit de l'enfant et retourna la propre affinité de Leia avec la Force contre elle-même. Obi-Wan grimaça sous le coup de la souffrance, comme si un millier de lames venait lui fendre le crâne. Poussant un grognement de douleur, le Jedi ne céda pourtant pas et peu à peu il sentit les défenses de la fillette céder.

Autour d'eux la tempête emporta les le décor artificiel créé par Leia et les silhouettes de Padmé et de Luke disparurent progressivement comme effacées par la pression qu'Obi-Wan exerçait sur l'esprit de l'enfant. Cependant la douleur atteint son paroxysme alors qu'en face de lui, la silhouette fantomatique d'Anakin ne s'estompait que faiblement. _Il est trop profondément ancré en elle_, comprit Obi-Wan en forçant encore davantage. La pression exercée sur elle, arracha des larmes à la fillette qui tendit les bras vers son père. L'ombre d'Anakin tendit alors la main vers Leia, espérant s'en emparer. Mais Obi-Wan tînt bon et poussa un cri de rage en utilisant se dernières forces dans la bataille. La princesse poussa un cri avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ouvrant les yeux, Obi-Wan vit Anakin les observer avec tristesse avant d'être emporté à son tour.

- Je serai toujours avec toi, souffla-t-il à l'intention de sa fille avant de s'évaporer dans un tourbillon.

- Maître Kenobi ! Maître Kenobi arrêtez par pitié ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire ! Hurlait la voix de Bail Organa.

Poussant un profond soupir, Obi-Wan déposa délicatement le corps de la princesse sur le lit de la chambre du centre médical. Le sénateur s'interposa entre le Jedi et sa fille alors que celui-ci, éreinté allait s'appuyer contre le mur. Le Négociateur était à bout de souffle. Il se sentait affaibli et incroyablement las. Mais il avait réussi. Il avait bridé les pouvoirs de la petite princesse.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! S'emporta Bail en se retournant brusquement vers lui, que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi hurlait-elle comme ça ?

- J'ai bridé ses pouvoirs, répondit-il d'une voix atone, Leia était un danger pour elle-même, elle avait développé à travers la force un lien particulier avec son père et avait accès à ses souvenirs. Ce faisant, elle avait réussi, sans s'en rendre compte, à créer un monde dans lequel ses parents et son frère étaient présents. Ce monde a pris de telles proportions et semblait tellement la fasciner qu'il m'a fallu effacer le lien qui l'unissait à Anakin. Or, aussi surprenant que ce soit, il était particulièrement fort.

- Vous voulez dire que Leia se rappelle de ses parents ? Dit Bail interdit.

- Elle s'en rappelait, le corrigea Obi-Wan, mais plus maintenant. Ses affinités à la Force sont limitées à présent. Mais cela n'est que temporaire, ça ne devrait être efficace que tant qu'elle sera éloignée de son frère, une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé Luke, sa connexion à la Force deviendra aussi puissante qu'elle l'était jusqu'à présent.

- Fallait-il qu'elle souffre autant ?

- J'ai endormi une partie d'elle-même de force, ce qui revient à annihiler une partie de sa personnalité. Oui, il fallait qu'elle souffre, mais elle est sauve c'est l'essentiel, expliqua-t-il dans un soupir las, elle ne devrait plus faire usage de la Force de manière incontrôlée et pourra mener une vie normale. En revanche je doute que les évènements de ce soir soit passé inaperçu auprès de l'Empereur et de Vador, dit Obi-Wan avant de sortir de la pièce, je vous recommande donc la plus grande prudence. Peut-être devriez-vous envisager d'éloigner la petite princesse d'Aldeeran pendant quelques temps, suggéra Obi-wan.

- Et vous maître Kenobi ? Demanda le sénateur ne sachant que dire.

- Je repars au plus vite, plus je reste et plus je risque d'attirer l'attention de Vador sur votre planète.

Bail ne put rien dire de plus que le Jedi était déjà parti. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire, il se tourna vers la petite fille qui gémit et grimaça avant de lui demander où était passé Obi-Wan. Le sénateur adressa un sourire qu'il espérait confiant à sa fille, avant de lui dire qu'elle avait simplement fait un mauvais rêve. _Un mauvais rêve_…c'est ce qu'il devait se répéter pendant les jours qui suivirent. Le sénateur Organa finit même par se convaincre, sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie sur la lointaine Coruscant, les yeux jaunes de l'Empereur avait été subitement attiré par le système d'Aldeeran sur la carte. Esquissant un semblant de sourire, il avait senti quelque chose de très étonnant…un nouvel être particulièrement puissant…


End file.
